A Dragon and a Rice Ball
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Hatori sees Tohru and is reminded of his former fiancee. She's almost like a reincarnation. Not able to hold back, Hatori rekindles the unconnected flame. Requested. Lemon. One-shot.


A Dragon & a Rice-Ball

Warnings: Pedophilia/Major Age Difference, Sex

The following is a non-profit fan passed parody. 'Fruits Basket' is owned by Natsuki Takaya, Funimation, and TV Tokyo. Please support the official release!

(Third-Person)

"Um, I'm really sorry Hatori-san!" Tohru apologized now that Hatori was awake and in his human form. "I put you under my coat since I didn't know what else to do. I didn't mean to turn you into a sea-horse! I really am sorry!

"Why am I so cold?" he asked lying on the floor.

The girl blushed brightly turning away, "Y-you're naked under there. I'm truly sorry Hatori-san!"

Hatori leaned forward revealing his torso, "It's fine Kana-san."

"I'm sorry?" Tohru asked confused. 'Who's Kana?' she asked herself. Then, it dawned on her. Momiji told her about Hatori's ex-wife. The realization, 'He must really miss her'.

He sighed in embarrassment, "Oh, I apologize. Forget what I just said." 'How could I make such a mistake?'

"It's quite alright." Tohru said brushing it off. "Do I remind you of her?" Well, not completely.

The doctor made eye contact. The innocent gaze he fell in love with years ago was back. The face was different and more youthful this time. But, above anything else, the smile and dialogue wasn't mirrored or copied. It was, reincarnated.

"Yes, you do." Hatori admitted. "You're almost like, a reincarnation of Kana." His hand glided down from Tohru's cheek to the chin cupping it. "Tell me, when the snow melts, what does it become?"

The teenager's eyes began to deepen into the stare, "It becomes spring." The voice Hatori heard wasn't exactly Tohru Honda's. He heard the past calling out to him. Unable to explain the urge, he kissed the lips of the newly born Kana Sohma.

!

"Tohru-san," the man lingered over a naked girl, "are you absolutely sure you want to do this? You don't have to surrender your virginity just yet. You don't have to give it to me either."

"I want to help you. Anyway that I can. Plus, I…think you're a wonderful person. I would be honored to give myself to you, Hatori-san."

He smiled, "No more 'san' after this."

Her naïve nature surfaced, "Then 'kun'?" The lonely soul leaned into the girl kissing her again. Their tongue's danced to the romantic embrace. Or lack of. If there upper bodies touched, then the cloud of smoke would've been the end of it.

As for the doctor groping the student's breast, that was acceptable. Tohru moaned into her lover's lips becoming hot from the erotic massage.

The Sohma man broke the kiss. He began to slowly lick Tohru's body down till he reached her womanhood.

"Okay, I'm going to get you wet so I'll be able to go right in when we start. Understand?" Honda nodded in anticipation.

Hatori began by pinching her clit, sending Tohru into a shock. The entry of the tongue forced the young girl into an arch of pleasure. Her muffled shriek told Hatori, 'give me more'. He did.

Swirling his tongue in circles and bobbing his head back and forth into the untapped pussy was pushing his teenage love closer and closer to the edge.

"Hatori-san! Hatori-san!" She chanted like a ritual. This turned him on even more. He stuck his face completely to her pushing his tongue as deep as he could go without reaching her hymen. He was working her clit even faster now. The other hand was massaging the folds.

Panting and moaning, Tohru reached her climax.

"Oh! AH! AHH! HATORI-SAN! HATORI!** HATORI!**" Her juices spilled onto the man's face. This was the first woman he'd tasted in a long time.

'Rice-balls?' he thought taking it all in.

"Okay Tohru." He picked her up making sure not to 'hug' her. Laying the girl on the side of the bed and taking a position where they couldn't 'embrace' he asked, "Are you ready? Because after I break the hymen, there will be no going back." Tohru smiled for approval.

Just like that, the newly born Kana Sohma, was stripped of her virgin nature.

"GWAHHHH!"

Hatori waited for her signal to move. The smile he loved. Then, he started to pump. In and out, he moved slowly inside her. The man was having sex for the first time in years!

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Tohru groaned in sexual delight. Being pounded from an adult the way she was sent her toward the gates of heaven.

Hatori's pace grew faster and faster. Constantly moving back and forth into Tohru was working him into a sweat.

Gripping the sheets for leverage and wrapping her legs around his waist, the girl and arching herself further in the dragon.

"Hatori-san! Hatori-san!"

"Tohru, no more suffixes. Were a couple now. Call me Hatori!"

"H-Hatori!" she moaned.

"Tohru!" The two moaned on another's names claiming themselves as lovers.

Tohru's vision began to fade gazing into the ceiling. Stars rotated with the rhythm of the pulsing. She wasn't going to last much longer to Hatori.

"Hatori! I'm gonna…I"

"Me too! I'm gonna cum!"

The speed was faster than anything Tohru could compare too. The two, finally entered heaven's gates together.

"**HATORI!**"

"**TOHRU!**"

It came to an end with a final thrust. Tohru screamed as she became a milk filled onigiri.

Drained of all energy, Hatori fell on top of his new pride and joy. The couple panted and rested on one another. Then, they realized something. That, something, Hatori has wanted for so long.

"Hatori?"

"Yes Tohru?"

"Shouldn't you have turned into a seahorse?"

Hatori shed a tear. He now had a repaired heart and broken curse.

He whispered into her ear, "Marry me, Tohru."

Her smile was felt against his wet cheek, "Of course. Hatori."

END

Silver: Everybody on three. 1! 2! 3! 'Awwww!


End file.
